Window to the Soul
by Ithilwen Faelivrin
Summary: Harry meets a girl, hidden away in Hogwarts, as alone as he is with a profound destiny hanging over her head as well during the Triwizard Tournament.


_**Author's Note: A little thought that had been bothering me. What do you think? **_

* * *

**Summary: Harry meets a girl, hidden away in Hogwarts, as alone as he is with a profound destiny hanging over her head as well during the Triwizard Tournament. **

* * *

_I've always been here. Always…ever since I was born._

It was worse than in his second year when the school found out he was a Parselmouth and it had only been five days. This time, Harry didn't even have Hermione or Ron, his so called 'best friends', to trudge through the dark tide with. The Twins, unsurprisingly, were on his side, but it didn't help much due to their being in a different year. He was used to the taunts and snide comments from the Slytherins, but from the _rest_ of the school? From people that he had thought of as friends and acquaintances, from nearly _every single_ person in the castle? He probably could have dealt with the school's turn of face if _someone _believed that he hadn't entered his name into the god forsaken goblet.

_I just….I want someone to believe me…that's all. _

A simple ebony door appeared on the stone wall of the corridor he was walking in across from a tapestry of a bird in a golden cage. A spark of curiosity immediately ignited itself within him, his woes already half forgotten, what could possibly lie behind that innocent door? His fingers grazed the door knob and he wondered whether or not he should push it open, there was always the odds that another Fluffy lurked behind it, ready to maul him to death. But then again…there hadn't been _any_ warnings about the corridor that he was in, so it was most likely safe. Hopefully.

What was within the room was nothing that he could have ever expected. He had seen a number of terrifying and impossible things; a colossal snake that could kill with its gaze alone, a three-headed monstrous dog, spiders the size of cars capable of speech and a man with the soul of a Dark wizard attached to the back of his head. It was safe to say that he had seen his fair share of odd things for one who never thought that the world of magic could have ever existed. Yet, with his track record, he should have expected this or something remotely similar to it. He probably should have, he was, after all, in a _magical_ castle and had already encountered a mirror that showed one their desires as well as a legendary chamber that few thought existed. So really, this shouldn't have been that much of a shock for him, it shouldn't have been.

"How long have you been here?" Really, Harry shouldn't have been surprised that a girl was living in Hogwarts undetected. Quickly enough, he forgot his own despairs as he learned what he could of the girl's story. Her quarters were richly furnished, but everything in it was…old. Even her manner of dress was strange, a knee length pale red dress with darker red ruffles as well as petticoats of the same dark hue and a buttoned up bodice with sleeves that flared below the elbow. A dark red bow adorned her waist, smaller ribbons of the same shade were at her elbows, and at the top of her dark mass of curls was another crimson bow. Her feet, peculiarly enough, were devoid of any socks and shoes.

"I've always been here. Always…ever since I was born." Large dark eyes that bordered on onyx watched him curiously as she stepped closer to him without fear. They appeared all the darker still because of her pale skin that looked like it had never seen the sun, which was most likely the case. The sitting room, or at least, that's what it appeared to be, was windowless and lit only by orbs of magical light. "Who are you?"

Surprise flit across Harry's face at her question until realization dawned upon him. She had probably never left the room before, so the odds were that she had never seen him before or even knew who he was. He realized that this was a chance to make a friend that didn't know of his status within the Wizarding World, so he smiled softly and introduced himself. "My name's Harry Potter. What's yours?"

She hesitated at that, and when she answered him, her voice was unsure and faltered. "I…was called…Aishe….Aishe Laindessiel once." Small hands wrung the fabric of her dress due to nervousness and a deep sadness flashed momentarily in her eyes. "Why are you here?"

"I…" Why _was _he there? "I wanted to get away from the rest of the school and…I was curious about a door that appeared out of nowhere while I was walking down the hall…so I opened it, killing two birds with one stone and all that rot." Probably not one of the smartest things he could have done, but there was no point in moaning over what had already happened, he couldn't change the past, now could he? Nothing horrible had happened, so it wasn't _that _bad.

Aishe tilted her head to the side and studied the boy before her. He looked to be thirteen at the most, and even that was a stretch considering how pale, sickly and small he appeared to be. It wouldn't really surprise her if a small breeze would knock him over. Yet, he was either surprisingly brave or extremely foolhardy. "You just opened a door that randomly appeared without taking any precautions?" Sheer amusement colored her voice as she spoke, never would she have thought that of the seemingly cowed looking boy. He appeared to be the type to hide in the shadows from view and attempt to please with all of his might…No, now that she looked at his eyes, while there was that desire to please, there was valor as well. There was not a single trace of cowardice that she could read in his vivid green eyes.

"Yeah…probably not the smartest thing I could have done, right?" Harry self-consciously reached up to scratch the back of his neck sheepishly, ruffling his hair slightly in the process. Her gaze was unnerving. It was as if those dark orbs could see every single facet of his life, not unlike as to how Snape's stare would be like, but it was _different_. Instead of a cold, scientific examination, it was as if she were opening a book and lovingly reading the pages, like how Hermione would. Or even just peering into the open window of a house.

"Perhaps, but you seem to be a very brave person, foolish at times, but brave. It will be interesting getting to know you." Smirking, she made a small curtsey as she fought against the desire to laugh. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Harry Potter." She was certain that her new friend would amuse her to no end, and perhaps, she would be able to heal the hurts that seemed to fester underneath his façade. Straightening, she ignored etiquette and grasped his hand, fair dragging him to one of the Victorian styled sofas. As soon as her flesh had made contact with his, a lightning storm had erupted. A quick glance at his surprised face showed her that he had felt it as well. Everywhere their flesh touched, fire burned wantonly and energy crackled along the surface of their skin.

Harry shivered at the sensations that trailed down his spine and savagely played with his mind. It was like…pure energy that lovingly caressed him as if he were an old, dear friend. Something, the same tendril of odd, almost dark power that had reared itself in the year power poked its head out of its dark caved and nudged him. He smiled at her as he sat down next to her in the soft couch. "You know, I think we're going to be great friends…."

_Perhaps…I'm not going to be so alone after all…_


End file.
